


No, Bolin Cannot Metalbend!

by angstlairde, braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dr Seuss Except He's Varrick Probably, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: The first in a series of outstanding childrens' books by none other than Iknik Blackstone Varrick, soon to hit the shelves near you!





	No, Bolin Cannot Metalbend!

He can build a mountain so the little ones can play!  
He can feel a mouse running from twenty miles away!  
He can make glass out of plain beach sand!  
But no, Bolin cannot metalbend!

Metalbending? who needs that  
When you can make the valleys flat!

Now little one, soon you'll see  
That metal is not all that  
People chalk it up to be!  
After all, it's metal and not rocks that do make chalk!  
And I think you'll agree a fork's most useful as a fork!

Lavabending! Oh so cool!  
He should start a big ol' school!

He can make volcanoes stop!  
He can blast huge chunks of rock!  
He can feel where the eyes do end  
But no, Bolin cannot metalbend!

Lavabending, seismic sense,  
He just loves them; he's not on the fence.  
Metalbending may be cool and all  
But he can make a tower tall!

(But if you want to metalbend,  
Find Sifu Lin - she's a great friend!)

~~~~~

I am not a great friend, I am not!  
As my Ma said, go hug a rock!

**Author's Note:**

> We had a great time writing this, and "You Could Make A Dr Seuss Book Out Of This" is now Braigwen's new life motto.


End file.
